


6am Stamina Refills and Lazy Sunday Mornings

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: He doesn’t quite feel the same pull towards the cheery girl on his home screen that he had 5 years ago when he’d downloaded this game, but he’ll still get on the leaderboard for her and he still gets her merch on release. There’s just someone a little more important now. A warmth that presses tightly against his back, the two of them taking up only half of their generously sized bed as Banri refuses to let go of him in his sleep.For day four of banita week - Early Mornings
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45
Collections: Banita Week 2020





	6am Stamina Refills and Lazy Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I took a sfw prompt and turned it into a nsfw prompt and now there’s a 7k long fic based around it and set roughly 5 years after the current JP canon year

The buzzing on the bedside table is faint enough that it shouldn’t wake anyone, but Itaru’s been accustomed to this for years. Lately he’s been turning off alerts at night in a lot of games, choosing only those he has a real investment in to steal his sleeping hours and have him yawning as he walks into the elevator at the office. Partially because he’s found something else to devote that time to, and partially because without the constant threat of NEO on his ass, it’s not as fun. Reaching out, it takes a couple of times for his hand to land on his phone, bleary eyes squinting in the darkness. His eyesight hasn’t gotten much worse over the past few years, but in this lighting it’s hard to see the device without his glasses.

Pulling his phone with his charger still attached onto the bed, his fingers move out of habit to open the game. He doesn’t have to worry about media volume nor his screen brightness, those were adjusted before he got into bed last night knowing he’d end up waking up to his refill notifications. As the opening screen fades, the log in bonus screen pops up, is it that time already? It still feels earlier, his irl save point refresh must have glitched due to the constant interruptions to his sleep. Not that it isn’t early though, the first hints of light are only just starting to show through the curtains, casting a faint light over the room as the sun wakes itself up for yet another day.

He doesn’t quite feel the same pull towards the cheery girl on his home screen that he had 5 years ago when he’d downloaded this game, but he’ll still get on the leaderboard for her and he still gets her merch on release. There’s just someone a little more important now. A warmth that presses tightly against his back, the two of them taking up only half of their generously sized bed as Banri refuses to let go of him in his sleep. It’s a comforting presence, one that’s a little warm and sticky, but that had been their fault. Cleaning up properly results in a better waking situation but Banri had been too tired after an overbooked week to bother and as he’d pulled Itaru back into bed, he hadn’t cared enough to complain. Adjusting his arms into a position to play and wriggling his thumbs out of their sleepy state, a fond smile plays over his face.

Banri’s always busy these days. So is he though. The life of someone working their way up the corporate ladder like he is, is never without overtime or being dragged along to drinking parties but Banri still manages to work longer and more days. Itaru knew he had it in him. As he’d studied, requests to model for fashion students had been common and Amabi’s connections had ensured that he hadn’t gone without acting exposure from his course too. Halfway through his final year he’d gotten a request from a management company and in a move that the brat Itaru had first met would never have taken, he’d put it off until graduation. Not without a fair amount of deliberation of course, but deciding to focus on his studies before jumping into entertainment full time had been a big move for him.

_“I know Tenma’s jugglin’ it all but I dunno, I kinda wanna focus on graduating before I go for it, got enough on my plate between here and uni as it is.” His thumbs move with so much force on the controller that Itaru’s a little worried he’ll break it; all his irritation at himself at not immediately having an answer clear through the movements._

_“Then do that. If not them then someone else’ll pick you up. Don’t underestimate yourself, you’re over-levelled and running an early game quest.” Itaru leans back against the couch, taking in Banri’s features. He’s still handsome even when he’s beating himself up over finding an answer._

_“Nah I’m under-levelled in an end game boss battle and you’re fuckin’ leaving me for dead, asshole.” As the words leave Banri’s mouth he snaps out of it, attention back on the screen fully. They don’t get too much time to game together these days and here he is dropping the ball because he got distracted by his face. “But I get it.”_

_“Good bo- New wave incoming.” Sucking in a breath he focuses back on the game completely. He and Banri work in perfect sync in beginning to clear the incoming enemies despite the reckless move to advance through the game barely levelled and with shit weapons._

_“Don’t needa tell me.” While he can’t see Banri’s expression, from the sound that leaves his lips after he speaks, he knows his lips have twisted into a smirk. “EZ.”_

Itaru’s thumbs continue to tap away at his game in the present. Far from under levelled or in over his head, he’s clearing songs as though he could do it in his sleep. He probably has a few times actually, or maybe not but there have been times during demanding events in the past where he’s moved on autopilot the whole time. 

It had been shortly after that that things around the dorms and company had started to change. Mankai’s main cast has remained the same in name, but their ensemble cast has grown, members now filling in named roles when core troupe members are unable to do a show run. Like playable characters for a limited time quest, they’ll pull in guest actors occasionally too if they have to. It works for them, but sometimes he misses the old life where it was just the 24 of them all living in the dorms. Not that he’d trade what he has now for that, but he knows it’s only a matter of time before someone does leave for good. He’s grown attached to them all, even though they live apart now, they’re still a family.

Tenma might be the first to have to leave. His filming schedule is always packed and he’s often only back in Japan for long enough to do a Summer troupe play run. He’s not the only one that’s busy, Kazunari’s taken off as an artist and with all that he has on his plate it’s amazing that he not only still finds time to appear in every play it’s suggested he’s cast in, but that he still demands to do all the graphic design and web stuff for Mankai as well. Yuki hasn’t been able to keep up in the same way, fashion school and costume making, Mankai has had to take on a second costumer to fill in for what he can’t finish but he still likes to be in charge of things, demanding even when he’s busy that things run by him before they’re ever allowed on stage. It’s bittersweet to see things changing, being part of Mankai has added levels to the stats for all of them and taught them all new skills but for some of them it may be time to change the game up a difficulty level and really see how hard they can really go.

I had felt that way when Banri and himself had moved out; sad to leave that part of their life behind them but looking forward to their future. You can’t just coast by doing side quests forever, at some point you have to advance the main story and that’s just what they’d had to do. Between sleeping in different rooms and packed schedules, they were barely seeing each other and for a couple at the stage of the relationship they were at, it was really starting to put a strain on things. Even when they barely get to see each other now, feeling Banri crawling into bed with him and pulling him tight against his chest gives him the sense of comfort he properly needs to sleep. They should have done it sooner but it had felt like such a big leap to take that every time Banri had mentioned it in passing, he’d turned it down. One day they’d move out, he’d known that, but despite everything, back then there was still an underlying insecurity that once they did, Banri would get bored of him and leave.

_“I’m back.” He alternates between stumbling and yawning as he enters room 103, eyes searching the room to see if Chikage’s in or if he’ll have the room to himself as he attempts to sober up. He wasn’t meant to get dragged anywhere tonight but he’s on the verge of a promotion and he can’t risk messing that up by being his introverted, socialisation hating self._

_“Took you fuckin’ long enough.” Banri? Why’s he in here? Was he waiting for him to get home? That’s cute. “I recorded the game we were meant to be playin’ solo and sent out a notif on my account saying you’re sick so don’t expect you in the lets play upload.”_

_Wait. Fuck. Banri was supposed to record a guest video with him tonight._

_“That was tonight wasn’t it?” He feels like a bucket of cold water has been poured over his head. He’d told Banri he might be a bit late tonight while on the way out of work, but amongst everything that had gone on, he hadn’t been able to reach for his phone again to update him._

_“I got outta a costume fittin’ tonight for this, rescheduled for fuckin’ 7 in the morning tomorrow so the chick doin’ the costumes can get them done in time still.” Banri’s voice has started to raise and he can see the hurt and anger on his features as he lays into him. “I hardly get to see you these days, I was lookin’ forward to this shit, just like before I was busy with uni and when you were still talkin’ your way out of shit like tonight!”_

_Banri’s hands ball into fists but he doesn’t go to make a move and neither does Itaru. The two of them stare at each other from across the large room, the distance between them feeling like a metaphor for their relationship right now._

_“If I could have gotten out of it I woul-”_

_“I know you fuckin’ would’ve and that’s the worst part!” Banri sits down on the couch, turning his face away from him. This has probably been a long time coming. “I can’t fuckin’ help being busy with my shit and you can’t help shit when you’re tryna impress your bosses for a promotion. I get it but it sucks. It fuckin’ sucks man.”_

_Banri’s voice quietens and even in his intoxicated state, Itaru can tell just how much he’s hurt. More than angry at Itaru he’s angry at the situation as a whole, as is Itaru. He may not try to show it, may hide it behind all the stealth levels he’s built up, but it’s been breaking him down from the inside out too. This isn’t how their relationship is supposed to be. People in relationships are meant to start sharing more of their lives as they go on, not barely see each other and never find time for even casual moments of intimacy. In their current situation the only thing that would fix that right now is moving out. Which actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Banri’s almost graduated, it’s probably time they start thinking about this anyway._

_Slowly; as quietly as he can, as though he’ll disturb Banri if he moves too fast, he makes his way over to the couch. Tentatively he blinks a couple of times to get rid of the swimming in his vision as he takes in Banri’s face. It may just be the alcohol making him think this, but Banri looks like he’s holding back tears. He’s been so stupid, a few times Banri’s joked about leaving the dorms together but he’d thought it’d been just that, a joke. Especially since he’s still in university, Itaru had figured if they do take that step it’ll be once he’s working too. Maybe it has been a joke so far but now it’s time to change that._

_“Let’s start looking at apartments.” As the words leave his mouth Banri’s expression lightens a little before fading yet again.”I mean it.”_

_“You’ll mean it if you even remember you said it in the mornin’” Banri mutters reaching out a hand to pull him onto the couch beside him._

_Despite his outburst and despite the obvious tension between them, it does feel right to tuck himself under Banri’s arm and lean his head on his shoulder._

Itaru had remembered the next morning and while he’d had a hell of a headache, he’d committed himself to the task of finding an apartment that would suit the two of them. Not too far from Mankai of course, that factor was still important too. Clicking out of the song selection, he sees how his rank is doing. Seventh. Not too bad all things considered, but ranking this low a few years ago would have killed him. Hearing Banri make a small sound in his sleep he’s reminded of his reason for that. Well, even so he does still have the stamina left for another song.

As much as things change though, many stay the same. He’s calmed down on his mobage a lot but Itaru’s still big into his gaming and Taruchi still records videos when he can. Sometimes that’s four nights a week, Banri often joining in if he has time after getting in from work. Sometimes that’s once, often when Spring Troupe has a play on and between rehearsals and work, Itaru is run off his feet. Those are more the _‘Yo NEO here, Taruchi said he wanted to record something tonight but to quote his words ‘work today ended with a head shot’ so you’ve got me up front and he’ll grunt into the mic once in a while to let us know he’s still alive.’_ kind of thing. They make sure to work in date nights for themselves too but often times those end up just being the two of them with takeaway pizza on the couch, gaming without the audience until someone makes a move during a loading screen.

It’s those little things like that that make Itaru really realise how much he appreciates having their own space. Chikage had never been around much in their room but the fact he might come in at any time or someone else might knock had been a real mood killer. Here, even when they’re not up to anything that’d get them an R18 label, it’s nice to know that they won’t be interrupted. When they do it’s usually via phone call, almost always Banri’s. After slipping out to the balcony to receive the call, he’s often walking back into the room with a wide smile on his face as he tells Itaru about a new booking he’s landed or audition he’s getting sent a script for. Itaru always smiles back, sometimes making a comment about cliché casting, but always looking forward to whatever television, commercial or billboard spot he’ll be filling next.

The fact is out of all of the company, Banri’s probably levelled up the most, but that doesn’t mean he’s not still Banri. He’ll come home and grab a controller, joining him on that couch that Itaru had refused to throw out upon leaving the dorms (despite the fact it really should be replaced). He’ll jump in on twitter when he’s working late and Itaru’s interacting with Taruchi’s fans and leave some immature comment from NEO; while Banri is now more famous than his handle the interactions always activate a frenzy. And despite his hectic schedule, he’s still able to uphold his role as Autumn troupe leader. Mankai Company has achieved enough acclaim since its renewal that his management accepts him taking time for rehearsals and shows. He’s a hard worker now and a fast rising star, but he’s still the Banri Itaru fell in love with.

“’taru?” Banri’s voice is thick with sleep as he speaks. He’d dropped the honorific a few years back but when he wants to complain or beg Itaru for something, he’ll tack it back on in a way that shouldn’t be so cute coming from the mouth of a man in his mid twenties.

There’s a kiss pressed to his neck, followed by another. Gentle, not enough to disturb Itaru’s thumbs as he plays through his last song but comforting and filled with warmth.

“Good morning Banri.” A lazy smile plays across his lips.

“’s early.” He leaves another kiss. “And it’s Sunday.”

“It is.” Banri’s long accustomed to Itaru’s habits but with how little he’s been waking up through the night for events lately, it is a little unusual for him to be this dedicated to keeping a leaderboard place.

“Right, event.” Things process a little slowly when he’s just woken up from a deep sleep and it adds a solid stack of charm points to his already impressive load when compared to his usual switched-on self. “How’s your rank goin’”

“Seventh.” He knows Banri will heckle him about that.

“Weak, you’re losin’ your touch.” Banri laughs in a good natured way as his chin comes to rest on Itaru’s shoulder. Having their cheeks pressed together like this doesn’t help with his concentration at all but based on the beat map, he’s only got about thirty seconds left to hold out. 

“I’d like to see you do better with your schedule.” It's Itaru’s turn to give a small laugh, Banri genuinely loves his job, unlike Itaru, so he doesn’t feel one bit bad teasing him like that. 

“Yeah fuck off, you saw what happened last time I tried.” 

Banri’s chin digs into his shoulder as some kind of half assed attempt at distracting him from the last, rapid lot of notes flying down his screen towards his thumbs. There’s an urge to laugh as Banri blows softly against his cheek tickling him, but he’s not going to give in. Watching the Full Combo banner flash across the screen he lets out a sigh of relief. It’s no perfect combo but with a boyfriend on his shoulder and fingers manoeuvring around a charging cord, it’s not bad.

“Don’t say anything about the three goods.” He warns as the results screen comes up and he hears Banri inhale to speak.

“Wasn’t gunna.” Giving a small laugh, Banri turns to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

Finding a smile crossing his own face he reaches out to replace his phone on the bedside table. While it’s definitely too early for either of them to be up properly on a Sunday, lazy mornings like this are the best. Banri’s not sneaking out of bed before him for a 5am call time and on mornings when Banri does get a sleep in, Itaru’s out the door and to work himself. Laying in bed and cuddling is a luxury and it’s one he thoroughly enjoys. Years ago this had seemed like the kinda normie thing he’d not only never get to experience, but also hate. Waking up with someone else’s arms around you when you could have a bed to yourself? It was only once he and Banri had started dating that he realised how touch starved he’d been.

Slowly he wriggles his way out of Banri’s tight hold enough to roll over and presses his forehead into Banri’s chest. He’s started working out more since he’s been in the public eye; not enough to change his shape entirely, but just enough for Itaru to notice the difference, especially when they’re pressed against each other as tight as this. Sliding a leg forward, Banri’s part easily to let his tangle between them. The warmth of their bare thighs pressed together is intimate and he doesn’t feel like quite enough of an asshole right now to subject Banri’s ankles to the horrors of poor blood circulation that are his always icy feet. Banri always tells him that cuddling like this when he’s shirtless tickles, Itaru likes it, he can hear his heartbeat.

“You were, don’t lie to me Banri.” Inhaling as he goes to sigh in mock disappointment, something else becomes more pressing. “You stink.”

It was inevitable when falling asleep still sweaty post-sex, especially with Banri’s cuddling habits. Though really, he doesn’t smell quite as bad as he’s making out, but the chance to make fun of Banri is too good to let go.

“You think you smell much better?” Banri only laughs as Itaru pulls his head out from his chest to stare at him. 

Instead of Banri letting him retort, Itaru finds lips on his. Fairly chaste and nothing open mouthed, it’s slow, casual, and comfortable but somehow the kisses fill him with warmth all the same. He’s fully aware that the reason Banri isn’t kissing deeper is that his mouth never tastes the best in the mornings but he doesn’t blame him for that. He’s okay with this level of things and it’s not like things haven’t started getting heated before and Banri hasn’t gone _‘fuck it’_ and ignored that anyway. If this turns into more, then that’s fine but if it doesn’t, he’s fine with this as well. They always end up caught up in one another’s pace when it comes to things like that. The second one of them starts to get more worked up the other will know; it would be impossible not to with Itaru moving up the bed slightly more and their bodies pressing together tighter as the kiss continues.

There’s a fond laughter bubbling against his lips as Banri’s fingers brush up through the back of Itaru’s hair and it’s almost enough for Itaru to pull back and ask what’s so funny. Rather than that he steals the full attention of his mouth back, reluctant to part just yet when he can slowly, somewhat lazily start to feel heat building within him. Back when they’d first gotten together their sex life had been almost frantic, Itaru in over his head in many ways but Banri eager to catch him up and teach him from the little experience he’d already had. Amongst that there’d been their fair share of bad sex, of moments where they’d almost been walked in on and complete disaster attempts at trying out new things, but it had been a lot of fun once Itaru had gotten over his insecurities. Exploring each other’s needs and finding out what kinks really got the other going had been thrilling but what they have now, having the full lore of the other’s likes and turn ons memorised makes things so easy. 

Banri’s hips roll against him slowly as the hand in Itaru’s hair pulls his head backwards and tilts it upwards. As kisses find themselves littered over the skin of his neck, he gives a small laugh himself at the feeling of Banri starting to get hard. There’s absolutely no hiding such things in this position, and feeling the beginnings of his boyfriend’s erection grinding lazily against his thigh, Itaru knows he’ll be following suit before long. He’s only human after all, even when he’s exhausted from work and games and theatre, he has a guy being used to sell perfume on billboards across the country in his bed. The only person who could deny that is well, the Itaru who’d been really in denial of the fact he was into someone with three dimensions back when he’d first started falling for him. Rocking his hips back against Banri’s, a small sigh leaves his lips at the contact, his cock’s starting to react too.

“Let’s get in the shower.” Banri mutters, lips tickling his neck.

“Shower?” Itaru comments back, the moment they do that he knows they’re not going to end up going back to sleep. At least doing something in bed would mean they could doze off again after for a couple of hours

“You were the one who said I stunk and I can feel you getting hard too.” There’s a small kiss as he pauses, cocky as he knows he’s the cause of that. “Come on, two birds, one stone.”

Groaning at having to move so far, he shimmies down under the sheets, smiling to himself at Banri’s laughter. He’ll do it and he’ll enjoy it, but he’s programmed to be movement adverse and a character can’t just go against their purpose. Banri has to select the right dialogue options and perhaps use a bribe in order to unlock the path he wants to follow. 

A whooshing sound fills his ears and the darkened cave of his chosen hideout is washed in the same steadily growing light as the rest of the bedroom. Above him Banri towers, an ever formidable enemy with an amused smile on his face as he holds the blankets he’s just torn from the bed in one hand.

“I’m not carrying you Itaru, you’ve got legs.” He does, but he’s tired and it’s so cruel to make him move. “Aight, guess I’ll jus’ go jerk it myself and wash off.”

The mattress shifts as Banri starts to move and it’s really unfair that as he swings a leg over Itaru’s body to step over him, he makes sure that the heavy, half hard weight of his cock hanging between his legs is brought right in front of Itaru’s eyes. Sighing to himself, Itaru has to admit that while perhaps not super effective, it has chipped away a little at his defences. Defences he doesn’t even know why he’s holding onto anymore because while he can roll over onto Banri’s spot in the bed and smell his shampoo on his pillow as he dozes off until the next stamina refill, it’s not Banri himself. Banri himself is on his way to their bathroom and not relenting in his personal quest for early morning shower sex. 

“C’mon Itaru-san, I carry your ass enough in games, I’m not carrying it here too.” His voice carries back from the bathroom.

“Oi, when you do game these days it’s me making up for your lack of practise.” Regardless he finds himself smiling at Banri’s brattiness as he manages to gather the strength to push himself from the mattress.

Banri’s laughter echoes back to him as Itaru hears water start to run. Taking a second to stretch out, his back clicks in a few places it probably shouldn’t. As he starts the (admittedly short) journey to join Banri, an exaggerated moan reaches his ears and he rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t know you’d gone into voice acting Banri, did you get cast in an eroge?” Taunting him about his overly fake pleasured groan, his feet pad across the floor of their apartment. “I’ve got some titles with great voice acting if you need some help.”

As he reaches the doorway he stops in his tracks. No matter how many times he’s seen this sight, it never gets old.

Through the already water-splashed glass door, the sight of Banri is something that no UR can compare to. Showerhead high on the wall, water drips from the tips of his hair as he turns to face Itaru; his hand slowly working the length of his cock and an easy smirk on his lips. The Banri in magazine spreads and ad campaigns has a flawlessly symmetrical body but the one in front of Itaru as he slides open the door to join him is slightly less perfect. His abs aren’t quite even, there’s a number of fading scars from fights he got into back in school and more recent one on his right thigh from a nail on a piece of set during pack down at the theatre, but this is his Banri. The one who pulls him under the spray of water as soon as the door’s closed with a hand sneaking down to grab a handful of his ass.

“Took you long enough.” The hand slides up Itaru’s back, his head tilting back as his strong fingers rub against far too tense muscles. 

“There was a lag on my end due to it only just being 6am in the morning.” Itaru’s response comes back fast and flat but he’s anything but uninterested. As his head rolls back down to look Banri in the face he can’t help breaking into a smile right before Banri leans down for another kiss. 

Too riled up to keep things shallow he kisses deeply, showing Itaru every bit of need he has, not only with his lips, but with his body as well. Hand back on Itaru’s ass he pulls their hips flush together and there’s no question about it, Banri is now rock hard. He can feel his own breath shudder as Banri’s other hand moves up his back, fingers brushing through the back of his hair as though it’ll let him kiss him deeper than he already is. His own arms sliding themselves up Banri’s back, his fingers grasp at wet skin as he feels himself steadily nearing the same point Banri himself is at.

Hot water pouring over them is far from the only thing contributing to steaming up the room. While for the two of them, making out and grinding against each other like inexperienced teens is never going to be enough to satisfy properly, he can’t deny the excitement set alight by feeling Banri’s hard cock rocking into him. This morning he’s not going to have it inside him, he knows that, but as his arousal and need flare, the memory of just how good it had felt stretching him open last night comes rushing back and without realising it, a small moan pours from his lips.

“That into it huh?” Banri gives a cheeky smile as he pulls back from the kiss. His breathing is starting to come more heavily now and Itaru’s not far behind. “’Who was it that didn’t wanna get out of bed?”

There’s another squeeze of his ass before Banri’s hand moves around Itaru’s body, closing around his cock tightly and sending a wave of pleasure through him as he gives it a slow pump. 

“Just thinking about the 1.6x score boost effect of her card.” He bites his lip almost immediately after speaking, he’ll ruin his perfectly flat delivery if he trails off into a moan. 

“Sure you are.” Banri’s hand doesn’t stop moving, his head bending down to press a kiss to Itaru’s neck.

“Yep.” He lies, his hand landing on Banri’s cock and the hitch in his breath is as much due to feeling it twitch in response as it is due to the hand on his own. “Really needed an area shrink card for my smile unit, it’s the cherry on top of the god tier art and costume.”

Banri’s hand falls away from his cock and as he looks up to see what’s going on, he catches him on the verge of laughing.

“You’re such a fuckin’ nerd.” But despite the harsh words there’s affection in his tone.

“But you love me all the same don’t you, Banri?” Gripping Banri’s cock a little tighter and flicking his wrist just how he knows he likes it, he’s the one to draw an audible sound from Banri this time, a wave of heat hits him as it reaches his ears.

“Yeah, yeah.” Banri’s hands land on Itaru’s hips and as their eyes meet Itaru feels like he has an idea what he’s about to ask. “Lemme fuck your thighs.”

Leaning forwards he steals one last kiss, before guiding Itaru to follow his request. While it never satisfies him the same way as having him inside, feeling Banri’s cock between his legs is never something he’s going to turn down when he’s already turned on and needing more. So far things have been casual and laid back, as is fitting of a Sunday morning but his libido craves more and this will hopefully start to satisfy that.

Stepping slightly out of the spray slightly and bracing himself against the wall he can feel Banri close behind him. Breath shaking as he waits, he can feel his own cock throb in anticipation. Dropping a hand from the wall he squeezes the base as Banri spreads his legs to lower himself to the right height. Getting no exercise outside of the occasional action role in a play, his somewhat squishy thighs are usually something he’s usually not that proud of but Banri loves them; a breath of anticipation comes from behind him as he feels the head of Banri’s dick brush against them and Itaru finds the hand on his own cock moving all on its own. 

“Hand off, you won’t need it.” Despite the cocky words there’s a hungry edge to Banri’s voice as he starts to press forwards between his legs.

Letting the heat of his cock push between the tops of his thighs, his eyes fall close as he feels the head of it push over his taint and under his balls. While he never gets the most out of this compared to Banri, it’s a lie to say he doesn’t feel any pleasure at all; it does make him crave him inside him once again though and the memory of him fucking deep into him last night flashes through his mind again, sharply spiking his arousal. Re-establishing his left hand on the wall, he feels Banri’s own slide down the sides of his hips, pushing the tops of his thighs together tighter as he lets out a quiet groan. Slowly Banri pulls backwards and as his hips thrust forwards, Itaru’s very thankful to have something to brace against.

Banri’s hands keep him upright as much as the wall, fingers tight on his thighs and his grip varying with every thrust, Itaru can tell just how good each movement is making him feel from the small adjustments. There’s so much of Banri’s body that’s honest, it’s not just the delicious sounds that spill from his lips or the way he’s unable to keep his lips off him once pleasure starts to cloud his mind. Hips held so tightly in place, Itaru stands no chance of being able to push back against him or adjust things to suit himself more but he knows Banri will treat him well. The arousal and heat coiling within him already starts to pour from his mouth in breathy responses at Banri’s cock fucking between his thighs alone.

Even above the sound of the shower every reaction of Banri’s is audible, even his breaths are tinged with lower, needier sounds as he picks up his speed and the slapping of his hips against Itaru’s thighs joins their background music. Despite Banri’s best efforts to make sure that each thrust is hitting where it needs to, it’s not enough. It’s like a cruel tease, Itaru’s dick desperate for attention too as his pleasure slowly starts to build but he’s not in a position to touch it. He knows Banri’s not doing denial play right now but it almost feels like it and an almost shamefully needy sound pulls from his lips at the desperation for a little more.

“Banri-”

Just as he speaks, an arm sneaking around his hips cuts him off. He feels unstable on the wet, tiled floor as Banri pulls him upright and Itaru’s back meets his chest, but he seems to have his balance just fine. Lips meet the wet skin of his neck as Banri’s other arm wraps around him too, its hand closing around his dick; it’s kind of embarrassing just how eagerly his hips rock into the contact but it’s everything he was missing. As Banri’s cock continues to fuck between his legs, his own movements work in co-op with him as he rocks forwards into Banri’s hand. Head falling to the side, Itaru gives him easier access to his neck as his brain starts to get caught in a fog of satisfaction. Everything about what they’re doing is so natural as they move in time together, aiming towards the high guaranteed as a reward at the end of the level.

One of Itaru’s arms moves forwards again, palm pressing flat against the tile as his legs start to feel unsteady. He doesn’t have the presence of mind to remember to keep balance and although Banri is a solid force behind him, each of his thrusts are starting to feel like they may be the one to push him past stability. Head falling forwards as he pushes more weight against the wall, Banri’s lips move to his back and he can feel teeth dragging over the skin. He’s allowed to leave marks there; ones only he and Itaru know about that will be easily hidden under suits and rehearsal clothes.

A stuttered moan leaves him as Banri’s mouth sucks at his skin and his hand picks up the speed on his cock. While before the feeling of Banri’s dick rubbing against his taint and balls with every thrust hadn’t quite been enough to get him off properly, with everything else it feels like almost too much. Itaru knows that it’s not just the steam and water from the shower making his skin damp, the heat does nothing to stop him from sweating at all and he’s certain that as Banri works to decorate his upper back with kisses, he can taste the salt on his skin.

“’m close.” Banri mutters against his back, hips pushing forwards with more force. As his breath shudders, tickling his skin, Itaru finds his other hand having to reach for the wall as well.

Banri isn’t the only one on edge. Turning his head to the side he presses his mouth into his arm, not to try and quiet any moans but because he feels like he has to hold on to something, anything. With his hands on hard tile there’s nothing to grip with his fingers and he’s too unsteady on his legs already than to do anything but press his thighs tighter around Banri’s cock and let Banri support him. Banri’s sounds are growing rawer, and as he gives up on maintaining the pace of the kisses, his face ends up buried half in Itaru’s hair, his sounds pouring directly into his ear.

Feeling Banri’s hips stutter slightly he knows he’s coming first, there’s no way he’s holding on that little bit more that Itaru needs to reach the same point. Trying to push his thighs together tighter still Itaru tries to help him there. While the hand on Itaru’s cock isn’t quite as skilled in its movements as he edges nearer to orgasm he still at least keeps up the movements, it’s more than Itaru can say for the accuracy of his cock; only half his thrusts are with any accuracy. 

A heavy, low sound shudders as it leaves Banri’s lips and his whole body falters. Managing to open his eyes just in time, Itaru catches his cum decorating the tile in front of them, the sight of that alone driving him closer to the high he knows Banri is feeling as he slowly starts to milk out the rest of his orgasm between his thighs. Each thrust sees more cum spilling between them or landing on the tiles, the mess collecting just out of the range of the shower head.

“Fuck, Itaru.” Muttering the words, Banri gives one last, weak thrust before he can feel the tension leave his body, and a soft kiss is pressed to Itaru’s shoulder once more.

The hand on Itaru’s cock gives a couple more pumps before stopping completely. Just as Itaru’s about to complain about Banri getting off and then logging out, Banri sinks to his knees, hands moving to Itaru’s hips to turn him to face him. The realisation alone almost has Itaru moaning. He’s so close though, he can’t last at all if Banri’s going to suck him off, there’s no way Banri doesn’t know that already though.

“I’ve got maybe 5hp left.” Banri very clearly doesn’t give a damn about how fast he’s about to cum as he leans forwards and parts his lips.

Hands grab onto Banri’s shoulders tight as his cock enters the heat of his mouth and he can’t help the way his hips rock back into it at all, the heat is so inviting. He knows Banri can take his full length but this isn’t about showing off at all, with a hand still at the base of Itaru’s cock stroking it in time with the movements of his head, he’s sucking him off with such a casual ease. It doesn’t change how intense it feels at all though; the suction and warmth add another layer that’s all together just too much.

“Banri, I-” He can’t get anything else out as pleasure hits and rather than pulling back, Banri leaves the tip of his cock in his mouth, letting him cum over his tongue with an expression that if he weren’t already riding out the waves of his orgasm, would be a one hit kill.

Panting hard as the remainder of his climax flows through him he can feel his chest shaking. That’s way too much excitement for this time of morning. Way, way too much. Slowly as he starts to find his own balance, he steps backwards, hissing as Banri gives one last suck to the tip of his cock before it slips from between his lips. In a move right out of an explicit doujinshi, Banri’s lips fall open as Itaru looks down at him, tongue sticking out to show off everything that he’s collected. Not only is Banri really OP in almost every part of life, he knows just how to send direct attacks right when Itaru’s down.

“That’s unfair.” He’s still trying to catch his breath as Banri makes a show of swallowing before standing.

“Yeah but if I’m yours and unfair then that don’t matter right?” Banri laughs as he draws himself up to his full height.

“Still counts, Banri.” Just as Itaru’s about to grab down the showerhead to wash away the mess Banri’s left, there’s a hand on his shoulder prompting him to stop.

As he goes to speak there’s lips on his and a tongue in his mouth, heavy with the taste of his own cum. As a muffled sound of surprise leaves Itaru’s lips, Banri pulls back laughing.

“Payback for your gross ass morning breath.”

Itaru decides that rather than start by washing away Banri’s cum, the first thing he’s going to do once he has the shower head in hand is spray him in the face instead. A smile spreads over his lips as he reaches for it regardless of the salty, musky taste lingering on his tongue. It’s definitely way too early on a Sunday for them to be fooling around like this but this is the kind of thing he likes best; the two of them just being themselves, nerdy game metaphors, teasing and all. This is comfortable, this is what he loves; this is them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Takki for being an amazing beta as always! I have one more fic coming for this week which is nowhere near the same tone as this one, if you like absolutely ridiculous premises and stupid reasons for sex, look forward to the free prompt fic I’ll be posting


End file.
